RTN SasuHina Oneshot
by Reitashi
Summary: He's cool, she's hot. He's a play boy, she's a brat. What will happen if they met? RTN SxH. (posted in DA too.)


"Kyaaah~! Here he comes!"

"Oh my gosh! Look over here!"

"Sasuke-kun you're so handsome today!"

"Calm down ladies. I know you want me." Sasuke winked at the girls.

"KYAAAAAH~!" -nosebleed-

Uchiha Sasuke, the most famous playboy in town. He was always seen walking in town with two or more girls around him. He sure doesn't mind the noisy squeals of girls that are complained by neighbors in town.

At the other side of the village, there was a commotion in the near side of the lake. There were group of men in circles that were cheering and shouting for a fight.

"Go! Squash his face!"

"-witwew- Punch him! Yeah, kick him!"

"No! Kill him!"

"Argh!" a man was punched hard and harshly hit the dirt hard.

"Hmph. Is this what you've got? How lame." Hinata smirked at the defeated man on the ground.

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. She was known as the brattiest and bold young lady. She can give you a chance to fight with her anytime by her favorite spot, the playground. But today, she gave a chance to her opponents by the river.

"So long, suckers!" Hinata gave a finger at the group she just slaughtered. (middle finger to be exact )

Hinata took off her jacket covered with dirt and blood, revealing her seductive body. She didn't mind the perverted eyes looking at her curves. She tied the jacket around her waist in fierce manner and walk to the playground.

While walking, the male people are whistling and looking at her while the female are displeased and starting to gossip about her. When she noticed it, the veins in her temple activated and then glared at them. This made the female to flinched and continued to what they are working on.

"Hmph!" Hinata cursed continued to walk.

When Hinata got to her destination, she saw many girls around her favorite spot in the playground, the swing.

"HEY!" she shouted in all might which can be heard all over the town.

This caught everybody's attention.

"It's Hinata!" the girls surprised.

"GET OUT OF MY SPOT OR ELSE I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES!" she threatened.

The girls started to freak out because of her threat when somebody spoke at the swing.

"My, my. What a dirty kitten you are. Do you want to be cleaned by me this night?" Sasuke stood up from 'Hinata's' swing and walked towards her. She just stood still in her spot with pride and hissed at the approaching young man.

He lifted Hinata's chin by his index and look at her eye to eye.

"What beautiful eyes you have miss-" -SMACK-!

He was cut by an upper cut punch and another punch at his back by Hinata making him kiss the ground. She walked forward a little to the girls and emitted a venomous dark aura around her.

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW B*TCHES!" she growled.

The girls almost peed and ran for their lives from the playground.

-cough-cough-

"You sure have a heavy hand, young lady. Let me introduce myself, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said as sat down and he removed the dust in his face.

Hinata glared down on him. Unexpectedly, Sasuke swiftly kicked Hinata's legs causing her to lose her balance. Sasuke eventually caught her before her head fall down to the ground. Sasuke was now on top of her, holding her hips and her head.

"I didn't know you have soft silky hair though your hair is kinda messy, miss Hinata." Sasuke smirked down at her.

At this moment Sasuke leaned down on Hinata causing Hinata to blush. Before their lips collide, (OMFREAKINGGOSH xD) Hinata screamed and gave a headbutt on Sasuke making them fall to the ground. (awwww...)

"OUCH! That hurts!" Sasuke whined.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU ASS H*LE!" Hinata shouted while touching her sore forehead. Not to mention, that blush is still visible on her face.

"Hahaha. You're so cute with that puffed red face." Sasuke laughed.

Hinata blushed more in embarrassment.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke hugged Hinata from the back. This made Hinata surprised; she didn't even notice this sudden move.

'He's fast!' she thought.

She used her elbow to punch Sasuke's stomach but she failed. Sasuke swiftly jumped back to the top of the nearest light post looking down on Hinata.

"You're very hard to get. Do you want to have a fight?" Sasuke smirked.

"Fine! I'm challenging you to have a battle tomorrow. Same place. Same time." Hinata shouted.

Sasuke caressed his hair and smiled down at her. Hinata then activated her Byakugan and readied herself for his move.

"Ok my sweet Hinata. But before I leave..." Sasuke suddenly is leaning down on Hinata.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

-SLAP!-

Sasuke's eyes widen. He didn't expect to be slapped by a girl. Through his (living existence xD) life, he was never been slapped by a girl. He then touched his cheek and look at Hinata.

Hinata also didn't expect to slap him. She is supposed to punch him, not to slap his face. Sasuke suddenly hold both Hinata's wrists, pushed Hinata down and ready to attack her.

"Miss Hyuuga, did you know you're the first to slap me." Sasuke smirked.

"Let go of me!" Hinata struggled.

For some reason Hinata shed a tear in her left eye causing Sasuke to stop. Hinata found a chance to kick him and ran away from him. She ran as fast as she could. Her eyes are teary, her face is red, and she feel something weird inside her. (butterflies in your stomach?)

At Sasuke's side, he winced down in pain. She honestly kicked hard and can almost crushed his manly hood. He didn't know if it's his stomach or his heart. He stared at the street where Hinata ran and leaved the place.

He fixed himself while walking down the street, ignoring the wincing pain in his body. He made sure that he was still cool.

'My head still hurts.' he thought while touching his sore bumped where Hinata gave a headbutt.

"Sasuke-kun!" a lady called while running towards him.

"Are you ready now? Well I'm always ready for you Sasuke-kun. Can we start now?" the lady pleaded.

Not to mention, he also plays with girls every night. For some reason, he didn't have the mood.

"I'm sorry my dear. But I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to play right now." he said as he caress the cheek of the lady.

"Awww." the lady whimpered.

"Maybe next time." he winked then leave the lady which almost faint because of his wink.

He entered his apartment and slumped down his bed. He then recalled what happened in the playground.

"GET OUT OF MY SPOT OR ELSE I'LL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT..."

"Fine! I'm challenging you to have a battle tomorrow. Same place. Same time."

Unexpectedly he smiled for the first time, thinking about a girl. He noticed that he is smiling. He then blushed and slapped himself.

"What am I thinking?" he groaned.

He hid his head by his pillow and instantly fall asleep.

At Hyuuga's dojo, Hinata continued torturing her punching bag with hard kicks and punches. She was very pissed with this feeling. She didn't know what it is. She didn't know why she was panicking and scared. When she kicked the poor thing by her left leg very hard it made her fall to the wooden floor and winced in pain.

"CURSE YOU!" she cried.

She cried alone in the dojo. After many sobs and shouts, she got tired and fall asleep.

-FLASHBACK-

Back in the academy, Hinata was the bully in their class. She loves to bully her weak classmates, get their things she liked and make them cry out loud.

"THAT'S MY CHAIR!" Hinata shouted.

"Y-Yes. T-This is your chair. I-I'm sorry." the boy apologized.

Hinata moved his shoulder hard to get out of the chair then sat down and look outside the window. Not that far, Sasuke was staring at her and at the boy she just shouted

'Poor boy.' he teased.

"Sasuke-kun, please have my chocolates." a girl shyly offered.

Sasuke then changed his sight.

"Sure. Thanks." Sasuke smiled.

The girl blushed shyly. The other girls then started to offer him some things.

After their classes, the students went home with their guardians. Sasuke was still waiting for his guardian at the gate. He suddenly heard someone sobbing not far from his place. He searched for the source of the sobbing sound. He ended up in the playground. He found someone at the swing crying alone.

"Hinata?" he murmured.

"Why do they always go away from me? I just want to have an attention from them. I want to be friends with them." she sobbed.

Sasuke was about to walk to her, when he saw his brother. They leave the crying girl alone in the playground. Sasuke turned around to look at her. He was worried.

After this, they didn't have any interaction with each other.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The next day, under the orange sky, the two faced each other for the battle. There was no other but them in the playground.

"You look so tired. Didn't have enough sleep?" Hinata teased with a wide smirk in her face.

"Hm. Looks who's talking. Your eyes are very sore, Hime." Sasuke smirked.

'Did she cry all night?' Sasuke worried.

"Hmph!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and went to her fighting stance.

"Ready?" she frowned.

"Yes, Hime." Sasuke smirked as he gave a stance.

In a flash, Hinata gave the first blow. She kicked Sasuke's left face by her right leg, but Sasuke just blocked his head by his left arm. He got Hinata's leg and threw her to the sand box. Hinata got her balance and stopped to move by her legs. She attacked Sasuke by her palms with chakra. Before the attacks land on him, he activated his Sharingan and just dodged her attacks. This made Hinata more annoyed at him.

"Am I to fast for you?" Sasuke teased.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted.

"I wonder what will be my prize if I win." he said teasingly.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

She successfully landed an attack on him in the left arm. This attack made Sasuke's arm numbed.

'Shit. I can't do Chidori in this case.' he thought.

Sasuke begin to be more serious in this. He threw 10 kunais with paper bombs. She almost dodged the attack but the hem of her jacket got fired up. She was forced to take off her jacket. Sasuke then stopped and stared at her. This made his guard down because almost bleed his nose. It made Hinata gave a chance and then kick him by her left leg. His face almost crashed but successfully shielded himself again. Hinata winced in pain because she forgot that her left leg was swollen. He jumped to a branch of a tree and look down on Hinata.

'That was close.' he relieved.

"HEY! Get down here you duck-butt!"

"You call me a duck!?"

"What. You want me to call you gay!?"

Sasuke popped a vein.

"Fine. As you wish..."

Sasuke was suddenly behind Hinata. She stunned.

"Hime."

Sasuke smacked Hinata at a part of her back making her body to paralyze. Hinata crashed to the ground and can't move.

"I don't want to hurt you Hinata." Sasuke kneeled down and deactivated his Sharingan.

Hinata ignored him and tried to move her right hand to punch him. But Sasuke just hold her hand.

"I know you only want attention." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she nervously asked.

"I know that you know what I'm talking about."

This made Hinata stop.

"Since we're young, you wanted to have attention by others by doing this. You even cried alone in that place." Sasuke pointed Hinata's favorite swing.

The veins in her cheeks vanished and replaced by tears. Hinata cried in front of Sasuke. She didn't control her emotions to him. He caressed her head and noticed her left leg.

"Your leg is swollen! Let's go." Sasuke said.

He carried the dummy-like body of Hinata in his arms, which made her blush and jumped on the towns' roof. When they reached his room, Sasuke carefully put Hinata down on his bed and search for towels in the other room. Since she still can't move, she has no choice but to wait for him.

She wandered her eyes around the room. She honestly thought that it was clean than she expected. When Sasuke arrived in his room with a basin filled with water, towels, a first aid kit and an ice bag, he saw Hinata didn't notice that he arrived.

"Ehem." he coughed.

This caught Hinata's attention. She blushed because of embarrassment. He kneels down beside Hinata and put the things on the floor.

"You thought my room smelled with girls' scent and messy, am I right?" he said as he damped the towel in the water and squeezed /ano yun?, ung 'piniga' / the towel.

Hinata blushed more.

"N-No. Of course not. I don't care if your house is filled with girls." she said.

Sasuke just smirked and cleaned Hinata left leg. Hinata wants to move, because she is tickling.

"D-Don't touch me!" she blushed.

"Oohh. Your tickling." he grinned at her.

"How long will I be like this?" she complained.

"Don't worry you can move after a few minutes." he said as he treated Hinata's scratches.

"H-Hey, I didn't told you to treat my wounds. I can do that!"

"Well for now you can't." he smirked again.

Sasuke continued to treat Hinata's wounds in silence. He put bandages around the swollen part of her body and put bad aids on her scratches.

"How did you get this bruises?" he worried.

"Fights, ambushes, missions and I practiced last night." she answered.

"This harsh!?"

"So!?"

"Girls like you shouldn't hurt themselves. You should treat your body well!" Sasuke scolded Hinata.

Hinata blushed because of this statement.

"W-Well-"

"Take your shirt off." Sasuke cut.

They stared each other.

"WHAT!?" her eyes widen and blushed.

Sasuke stood up, making Hinata shrink. He went to his closet and thew his shirt on Hinata.

"Take-your-shirt-off." Sasuke repeated in a small frown.

Since Hinata still can't move she shrugged a little.

"Oh yeah, you still can't move." Sasuke face palmed. (LOL. xD)

"I'll take your shirt off. I'm sure you have more bruises behind that small piece of cloth." Sasuke pointed out Hinata's top.

Hinata blushed furiously. She wanted to punch him but she can't. Sasuke seated beside Hinata and carefully touched her sides to take her top off. He can feel his ears heat up. But before he takes it off he asked permission from Hinata.

"Can I take it off?"

"Per-Pervert!" Hinata blushed. (HAHAHA! Tsundere style xD)

"Don't worry, I'm expert in taking-off-girls'-clothes." he joked.

b"FREAK!"/b

When Sasuke take it off, he turned around and unexpectedly nosebleed because of her boobs. She is not completely naked; in fact she was wearing a black bra. Sasuke turned slowly and continued to treat her scratches in her chest.

"There. All done." he said.

He then flicked his finger. Hinata's head suddenly fall to the bed. She can now move!

Hinata was shocked and furiously glared at Sasuke and was pissed.

"You can actually remove it in a single flick!?" she growled.

"Yes?" he teased.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Hinata gave a punch but Sasuke caught her hand.

He pulled her hand, which made her fall to his chest.

"You really looked adorable when you're angry." he smiled.

Hinata didn't help it but to blush again.

"Now, for your payment and my reward." Sasuke leaned closer.

Hinata's eyes widen and blush even more. But before their lips collide again, she got an idea.

"I-If you kiss me, you lose the battle." she threatened.

"I don't care. I may lose the battle, but I won your heart."

Sasuke closed the small gap between him and Hinata. He caressed Hinata's cheek and deepened the kiss. He felt a tingling sensation in his body. He kissed and played many girls before, but he didn't felt something like this.

Sasuke continued to nibble Hinata's soft lips when Hinata catches her breath. Instead of breathing by her mouth, Sasuke did it for her. (F***-nosebleed- :iconpervplz: xD)

Hinata can't move again. She should be mad at him, but she can't. She felt 'butteflies in her stomach'.

Sasuke walked forward which made Hinata tripped to the bed. He was on top of her. He continued to kiss her. Her arms then crossed on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke suddenly stopped.

-pant-

"Can I continue it to the next level?" he asked.

"I-It depends."

"Yes or No?"

"Silence means yes." he smirked and continued.

The next day, before dawn, after what they are doing (takte, d ko masabe. xD LOL.) both Sasuke and Hinata are panting. He turned to look at her, eyes shut close, sweating and blushing. He silently smiled. They got a break for a while.

Sasuke sat down and looked at Hinata who pulled the blanket to cover her chest. She frowned at him which made him chuckled. When he noticed that Hinata wants to sit too, he assisted her. He became curious about something.

"So..." he blushed.

"How was it?"

"Hahaha!"

-END- 


End file.
